Mother's Day
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Red feels left out of the family sometimes because she's not his biological mother or his adopted mother. Emma, Regina, and Henry cheer her up. Red Swan Queen


Tomorrow was mother's day. Now this was a day that would normally excite most women. Ruby however was not most women. She never grew up with a mother so she never really understood the whole mother's day deal especially after she accidently killed her own after only knowing her for one day but this year was different, she was now living with Regina and Emma and of course Henry. The boy was so excited that this was his first mother's day with Emma in his life. Now normally this would be enough reason for her to be excited but it just made her depressed.

She gave up on the thought of having a child when she found out she was a wolf because she couldn't do that to anyone, make them face that problem. But then when this relationship happened she kind of liked the idea of kids. There were two women whose DNA could go into this baby without any of her own being needed. But it was a delusion. Henry had two moms already, he didn't need a third, and really unless there was a way to marry two people at once in Maine she wouldn't even be a step-mom to him. So right now she was leaning on the counter at two in the afternoon, waiting for it to be two-twenty so she could go pick up Henry from school bring him back to the dinner, fill him up with cake and pie on the promise no one will hear about what he ate. Today instead of dropping him off at therapy she was taking him mother's day gift shopping because slicing a wound open was not enough, the kid had to rub salt and lemon juice all over it.

"Ruby food's ready." Jake the cook called out from the window yet again. "Ruby!" The young waitress snapped out of it and muttered a sorry before picking up the plates and bringing them to their tables. She looked at the clock. She had five minutes before she had to leave.

She grabbed the bottle of vodka from underneath the counter and poured herself a shot. She was going to need help to survive today. She planned to be fully loaded tomorrow in order to survive without ruining everyone's day.

Doing shots every hour and driving was perfectly okay. She was sure of that. She sighed downing the shot before looking at the clock again. Time to go.

She pulled up to the school a smile plastered to her face as Henry climbed into her shiny red car.

"Hey Ruby. You ready?" Henry asked grinning as he looked at his moms' girlfriend.

"Sure am buddy." She looked at him before driving off towards to small pathetic stores of Storybrooke.

…

That night Ruby was buzzed. She was lying across the couch, staring at the tv screen as Henry played video poker. Ruby kept telling him to go all in every hand, that's how she always played and she always took everyone's money.

Regina was sitting on the couch with Ruby's head in her lap and sighed muttering something about her wardrobe choice being the best poker move. Emma was responding to a B&B call over at the books' house. Belle was with Rumble so Ruby wasn't worried.

"You know what this needs?" Ruby asked leaning up on her elbow to look at Regina better.

"Emma?" Henry asked from his spot on the floor in front of the tv.

"Yes but guess what else?" Ruby asked her hand lightly running her fingers up Regina's leg.

"It better not be what I think it might be." Regina looked down at her.

"Wine." Ruby grinned.

"Fine, I'll go get a glass for you. Not too much dear. I don't need to be taking care of a sloppy sobbing drunk tonight alone." Regina knew her girlfriend was already drinking, she really hoped that it was after she picked Henry up because that would open up a can of worms that she just didn't want to deal with ever.

"I am never a sloppy sobbing drunk…" Ruby pouted.

"Thanksgiving. Last year. All dogs go to heaven was on and you started balling, Emma carried you up to bed, you somehow found a bottle of gin up there and came back downstairs, well fell down the stairs, and proceeded to sob over those horrible animal abuse commercials while we tried to make sure you didn't need a doctor. Well one for physical problems." Regina pointed out causing the younger to shrug her shoulders and give a 'eh noise.

"One glass." Regina told her and went to the wine cooler.

…

The next morning Ruby was the first one awake thanks to her phone alarm. She crept down the hallway to Henry's room and went to take him up only to find him not in bed. She sighed, of course the boy snuck downstairs before her to make breakfast for his moms. She had to help because she wasn't his mom. They got to sleep in, she had to wake up with a major headache and cook them food, well make sure Henry didn't burn the food.

She went downstairs and smiled when she saw Henry already with some toast, pancakes (the toaster kind but still pancakes), and eggs sitting on the island the plate smothered in syrup.

"Who's this for Henry?" She asked pointing to the plate.

"You. Happy Mother's day Ruby. I'm really glad you're dating my moms, and thanks for agreeing to help me cook them the hard stuff." He grinned running over to her and giving her a big hug.

Ruby felt tears at her eyes as she hugged the boy back. She never expected this in a hundred years.

"Ruby are you okay? You look like you're about to cry…" Henry didn't understand women he figured Ruby would be happy about this, unless she didn't want to be his mom…

"Happy tears." She muttered biting her lip while thinking do not cry over and over again.

"Okay." He smiled up at her, still hugging her. He was taught to not stop hugging until the tears stop, well that was for sad tears, he didn't know what to do with happy tears.

Ruby didn't hear Regina and Emma sneaking down the stairs. She did jump when she felt two more sets of arms wrap around her.

"Awh look at our girl 'Gina she finally gets it." Emma laughed looking over Ruby's shoulder to Regina who was grinning.

"I think she does." Regina placed a kiss on Ruby's shoulder. "Do you get it baby?" She asked Ruby.

"I think so, but I'm not completely sure." Ruby was wondering how her girlfriends could tell.

"We noticed around parent teacher interview times when Regina and I went, because we were both asked by two different teachers, that you seemed down, like you were feeling left out of something. So when you started acting the same way during Mother's day we put two and two together." Emma explained tapping Henry on the shoulder and mouthing something to him which made him run upstairs.

"Emma put two and two together with my help. I figured it out after you tried to break the tv during Gilmore Girls." Regina pointed out; she did however first think that Ruby just had mother issues, which she understood completely.

"Anyways." Emma glared lightly at Regina before continuing. "Even though you may not be Henry's mom in any legal sense-"

"Neither is Emma since she signed those papers." Regina pointed out still needing the upper hand.

"The point is that you understand the difference between DC and Marvel. You have crazy wild adventures with him that we can't because the X Box controllers are ageist." Emma could hold her own in some games, first person shooters, not at all.

"You fill him full of candy and sweets right before dinner because you ignore me unlike Emma. He comes to you with problems, and thank god his crush on you is disappearing." Regina finally pulled back with Emma doing the same and smiled.

"You guys honestly noticed that stuff? Also how did you know about the sweets before dinner?" Ruby was still wiping at the tears in her eyes thankful she wasn't wearing makeup.

"Of course we noticed Ruby Doo, we love you." Emma grinned using the nickname for Ruby that the younger girl wasn't fond of.

"We can smell it on his breath." Regina filled in leading Ruby to the island where her plate full of syrup was.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ruby took a fork full of syrup covered eggs and put it in her mouth. She then took the plate with her to the freezer and started to put hash-browns on a pan and shoved it in the oven, all while eating her breakfast. "Sit, you guys need food too."

When she bent down to put the pan in the oven Regina and Emma got a great view of the G-string peeking out from under the falling down pj bottoms.

"Okay, tonight at the latest are you paying for giving us that view Ruby." Regina promised glancing behind her when she heard Henry running on the steps three gifts weighing him down. Placing them all down on the island he passed them each to the mother it was meant for.

Ruby was still touched about the fact that she was included in the mother day celebration. She carefully unwrapped the paper and gasped. It was a crystal wolf with a lemur on one side and a horse on the other and a little boy in front. Clearly this was custom made and most have cost Regina and Emma and small fortune and it made the happy tears comes back.

"Happy Mother's Day Ruby."


End file.
